Unsaid
by Embers
Summary: Its New Years Eve and after a long talk, Hermione talks Harry into telling the girl he's in love with his feelings. He leaves and Hermione's heart breaks only to be surprised later that night. This is a cute one shot of Harry and Hermione. Please R&R.


I don't own Harry Potter and never will… sorry. But I think JK does a wonderful job at her story… By the way… The song Unsaid belongs to the Fray, not me… sorry

Unsaid

It had been a long year for Harry, and Hermione. Harry had finished his first year of being an official Auror; many said he was one of the best Aurors they'd had in years, and he could possibly be youngest Head of Department if he kept going the way he was.

Hermione had become a potion brewer at St. Mungo's and worked researching different potions; currently she was working on one that could be used to help victims of the Critatious Curse. She was drafting a better version of the Wolfsbane potion as well, and making quite a name for herself. She had become a Potions Master at the age of 21, under the tutelage of Severus Snape. Her first master's project was creating an infallible truth potion.

They both sorely missed Ron, who had been lured into a trap and killed by death eaters during their 7th year at Hogwarts. When they had found Ron's dead body, and Voldemort standing over it, Harry went ballistic, and fought Voldemort and came out victorious. They had destroyed all of the horcruxes before hand luckily. Hermione had looked into ways to destroy Voldemort and in her searches found a spell that put love and affection in the heart of its victim, it had originally been used by families in olden times to help with arranged marriages of children who proved most difficult and would make the arrangement work out in the end.

While the spell was not exactly what they needed, Hermione realized that if they changed the spell to put love and affection in the heart of its intended, instead of making them feel love and affection for another, that it could possibly weaken Voldemort to the point where Harry could kill him. So with Headmistress McGonagall's help they created this spell. It had worked and he was now dead. Harry had more fame than before and few ways to escape. Hermione had fame as well now for aiding Harry in Voldemorts defeat.

This had happened four years ago, it was now New Years Eve and Harry and Hermione were sitting in their shared flat watching the fire. They decided to share a flat together since they both still had nightmares about seeing Ron's body and the fight. It made it easier for them.

Harry never got back together with Ginny, he realized he didn't care about her as much, and she eventually started dating again. Hermione didn't date anyone and threw herself into her work instead. Ginny tried several times to set her up on dates, however only Hermione knew why she didn't date; she was desperately in love with Harry Potter. She never said anything because he'd always thought she was still pining the loss of Ron.

The two went to the burrow for celebrations and for weekly dinners, however they choose to miss this year's celebration, and just sit together and finally reminisce the good times they'd had at Hogwarts.

Currently they were sitting on the floor with pictures spread all around them, laughing and smiling at all the good memories.

"Remember the Christmas ball McGonagall had our seventh year? Too cheer everyone up?" Hermione said. "I have to admit I loved watching you and Ron struggle to find a date. Ron never could ask the ladies to go with him could he? He always ended up yelling at them didn't he?" She laughed. He'd yelled at Lavander when he'd asked her.

"He scared Lavender so badly."

" I had to tell Lavender that he just was shy and scared." Hermione said. "You didn't go with anyone, how come?" Hermione asked.

"Girl I wanted to go with was going with someone else."

"Oh? Who did you want to go with? Ginny? You still had a flame for her then." Hermione asked.

"No, I was over her, I just missed the feeling of dating someone. The girl I wanted to go had gotten a date by the time I felt brave enough to ask."

Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight

"You asked her though right? Or how'd you find out?" Hermione asked.

"She never realized I liked her. She told me, and sounded excited he'd asked her."

"You could have tried." Hermione said.

"I probably could still try now. Only there's no ball."

"You saw her recently?"

"I see her pretty often." Harry smiled.

"She still not married?" Hermione asked.

"Unless you said she was married to her work, she told me she was once," Harry replied.

"What does she look like Harry? Tall, blonde, skinny?" Hermione asked.

"She's about your height, she has the most beautiful eyes, like chocolate that's just begun to melt, with bits of green in it. Her hair is long and curly." Harry said. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever met." He said. Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Have you told her what you think of her?

"I don't know how."

"Say it out. Just be like 'Hey, look, I love you and I have since our 7th year at Hogwarts.'" Hermione suggested.

"I suppose I could." Harry said.

"Well go to her now! Apperate into her apartment and confess how you feel! It'd be romantic to say the least." Hermione urged, she wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her.

But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that she does, I mean what woman could resist the charm of Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort?" she said.

"I can name a few."

"Oh? Like who?"

"You, Ginny, Lavender, need I go on?"

"Don't be so sure of that. I mean Ginny begged for you to take her back, I know Lavender had certain dreams of you at night. You're more irresistible than you think." She smiled. "She'll be the happiest thing on earth. Go to her!" Hermione said.

And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead

"Fine, wish me luck?" Harry asked.

"Good luck with the woman of your dreams Harry." Hermione said, Harry apperated out of their apartment. Hermione smiled for him, happy he went. She got up and took out her potion notes and reviewed them while she finished her glass of wine.

We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell

Thirty minutes later, when Harry still hadn't shown up Hermione put her notes down and stared at the small flames dancing around the dying fire. She flicked her wand and another log appeared atop the fire. Watching the flames lick the log she sighed to herself.

A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain

"I guess he told her. They're probably kissing and doing who knows what by now. Hermione said. She felt her heart slowly rip in two. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and onto her lap. She continued to stare at the fire and silently cry until she heard the cheers from the apartment next to hers. It was new years.

"Happy New Years Hermione." Hermione poured herself a glass of champagne and drank her entire glass in one long gulp. Slowly she stood and collected her glasses and Harry's as well. She walked into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, the wine bottle went in the wine fridge, as did the champagne bottle. Heaving a sigh she walked into the living room

And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid

After she finished cleaning she went into her bathroom and washed for bed. She had decided to work tomorrow. She'd taken the day off to be with Harry and relax but if he was with his lover girl it wouldn't matter. She took her boxer shorts and put them on followed by a favorite grey sweatshirt. Closing the door behind her she walked into the kitchen one last time and put cat food for Crookshanks.

Looking around the room one last time Hermione sighed once again and turned to go into her bedroom. Opening the door to her room she found candles floating and gently illuminating the room. Stepping inside she looked down and saw hundreds of pink, red and yellow rose petals scattered around her room, on her bed slept one Harry Potter.

She walked over to her bed and shook him awake.

I can sing myself to sleep  
No more

(To sleep)

(To sleep)

"Harry? What happened with your mystery girl? She send you away?" she asked.

"She's you Hermione. I was waiting in here for you, but I guess I fell asleep. I love you though, I hope you don't mind." He confessed.

"Oh Harry! I love you too, I was so sad when you didn't come back I figured you were going to stay there all night." Hermione said. Harry sat up and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"You were crying." He said when she sat. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I wasn't sure you cared and when you left and didn't come back I figured that you and her were going to spend the night together."

"I've been here the entire time Hermione, I love you and I'm always here for you."

"I love you too Harry." He kissed her forehead and smiled. They lay down on her bed and Hermione snuggled into the warmth of his arms.

"Happy New Years." She smiled.

"Happy New Years to you too." Harry smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Harry." Hermione looked up and lovingly kissed Harry's lips. He kissed her back and after a moment Hermione lay back in Harry's arms. He gently rubbed her back and slowly they both fell asleep in one another's arms. Neither could think of a better way to begin the New Year.

Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight


End file.
